Zagrajmy w Okrutną Grę
Totalna Porażka: Tajemnice Brightstone Hills - odcinek 2 ' '''Chris: '''Witajcie, to już drugi odcinek tego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Wczoraj dużo się działo! Poznaliśmy 16 zupełnie nowych uczestników, którzy zmierzą się ze sobą o główną nagrodę, którą jest milion dolarów. Uczestnicy musieli wykonać pierwsze, proste zadanie - obiegnięcie miasta, tym samym zostali podzieleni na drużyny - Wymarłych Zombie i Upiornych Szkieletów. Nie chciałem robić eliminacji, ale okazało się, że Derek weszedł do piwnicy, a wcześniej mówiłem, że to grozi dyskwalifkacją, dlatego postanowiłem wysłać ich drużynę na eliminację i Derek odpadł. Co się zdarzy tym razem? Na czym będzie polegało dzisiejsze pokręcone wyzwanie? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę! ''Intro Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny (I wanna be famous) Kamera wychodzi z różnych przedmiotów i pokazuje miasto Brightstone Hills, a następnie przybliża jedno miejsce - Dom Kości. Przed bramą stoją Camilla, Cheff i Chris, którzy się śmieją, zamykają bramę i uciekają. Z domu wychodzi Derek i coś wybucha prosto na niego. Kamera przenosi się do środka domu, na pierwszym piętrze w kuchni James kradnie jedzenie i ucieka do pokoju 5, gdzie na łóżku siedzi Paige i razem jedzą. Kamera idzie na drugie piętro, gdzie na schodach siedzi smutna Hayley, nagle z góry prosto na nią wybiegają Louis i Dylan. Kamera przenosi się na strych, gdzie w kącie siedzi Jordan. Na końcu strychu Sally i Seth się kłócą. Kamera idzie na sam dół do piwnicy, gdzie rozmawiają ze sobą Candy i Sammy, coś ich straszy, a one uciekają. W piwnicy siedzi też Charlie, który znalazł jakąś księgę i pokazuje ją Thomas'owi. Kamera wędruje na zewnątrz na Wzgórze Wygnania. Barbara wsiada do Balona Wstydu, który spada na sam dół i słychać tylko pisk. Na wzgórze szybko przybiegają Rachel i Hope, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Wychylają się na dół i mają skrzywione, a jednocześnie zaskoczone miny. Na koniec wszyscy wystraszeni uciekają z Domu Kości, krzycząc i przepychając się wzajemnie, pojawia się napis Total Drama Secrets of the Brightstone Hills. '' 'Strych thumb|left|91px Chris nie rzucił swych słów na wiatr i przegrana drużyna musiała spędzić noc na strychu, pierwszy wstał Charlie - cały obolały. Zauważył Jordan'a. Charlie: '''Jordan?! Co ty tu robisz? Przecież jesteś w innej drużynie! '''Jordan: '''Csii... '''Charlie: '''Ale o co chodzi? '''Jordan: '''Wszystko ci wyjaśnię później, tylko mów trochę ciszej. '''Charlie: '''Może zacznijmy od tego - co ty tu w ogóle robisz? '''Jordan: '''Szukam czegoś, to jest bardzo ważne. '''Charlie: Powiedz czego, a ci pomogę. Jordan: '''Nie trzeba. '''Charlie: '''Ale ja nalegam! '''Jordan: Naprawdę nie trzeba, to ja już pójdę. Candy się obudziła, a Jordan wyszedł ze strychu. Candy: Ktoś tu był? Charlie: Niee... Candy: '''Nie okłamuj mnie. Słyszałam jak ktoś wychodził i że z kimś rozmawiałeś! Kto to był? '''Charlie: '''Mogę ci powiedzieć, bo dla mnie to nie jest nic ważnego ani osobistego, ale pewna osoba może się na mnie wkurzyć. '''Candy: '''Nic nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam! '''Charlie: '''Skoro tak... '''Candy: '''To jak będzie, powiesz mi o co chodzi? '''Charlie: No dobra, ale chodź w jakieś inne miejsce, nie chcę aby inni usłyszeli i coś podejrzewali. Candy i Charlie wyszli ze strychu. Charlie: To był Jordan i czegoś szukał. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Candy: '''Ale zaraz... przecież on powinien spać w pokoju nr. 5 na 1 piętrze u jego drużyny! '''Charlie: '''No właśnie, spytałem się go, co robi. Odpowiedział, że czegoś szuka i kazał mi być cicho oraz nikomu nie mówić o tej rozmowie, nikomu! Trochę to podejrzane, prawda? Gdyby tak po prostu czegoś szukał, nie mówiłby czegoś takiego. '''Candy: Hmm... faktycznie, to jest dziwne. Zza drzwi wyszedł Jordan. Candy&Charlie: Jordan? :O Jordan: '''Wszystko słyszałem! Czy mnie już wykryliście?! '''Candy: Hę? Co takiego? Rozmawialiśmy tylko o twoim dość dziwnym zachowaniu. Jordan: Nie kłam! A ty Charlie?! Wszystko już wiecie, prawda?! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Charlie: '''Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wiemy, o co ci chodzi. '''Jordan: '''Będę miał na was oko, szczególnie na ciebie... Candy! '''Candy: '''Coo? Dlaczego na mnie? '''Jordan: Bo ci nie ufam! Candy: '''Ja tobie również. '''Jordan: Bardzo się cieszę, to ja idę. Jordan poszedł, a Candy i Charlie wrócili na strych. Charlie: '''Musisz przyznać, że jego zachowanie nie było normalne. '''Candy: Muszę się z tobą zgodzić, tylko o co mu może chodzić?! Charlie: '''Sam chciałbym wiedzieć... '''Chris (przez megafon): Pobudka!!! Wszyscy się obudzili. Sammy: Grr... nie spałam przez prawie całą noc i kości mnie bolą! Dzisiaj nie możemy tego przegrać! Rachel: Nie wierzę, że Chris odważył się mnie obudzić, po prostu nie wierzę!!! Jest szósta rano, ja idę spać, a jeśli ktoś mnie spróbuje obudzić, to gorzko tego pożałuje! Hope: '''Ohh... każdy z nas jest strasznie niewyspany, bo musieliśmy spać w takich warunkach. :/ '''Sammy: Masz rację, ale nasza drużyna musi w końcu wziąć się w garść! Rachel, wstawaj!!! Rachel: '''Nie mam zamiaru! Cicho bądźcie! '''Louis: Co za koszmarna noc. Nie wierzę, że Chris mógł nam coś takiego zrobić. ;c Hmm, ciekawe co tam u Hayley. Może pójdę sprawdzić? ;) Hope: Jasne, idź. :) Dylan: 'To może ja pójdę sprawdzić co tam u Hayley, a nie Louis?! ''Spojrzał wkurzony na Louis'a. '''Hope: Eee, jak chcesz... Louis: '''O co ci chodzi? :o '''Dylan: O nic, po prostu chcę się spotkać z Hayley. Louis: 'P-powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. '''Dylan: '''Serio? Super! :D '(pokój zwierzeń) Jordan: Muszę się pozbyć wszystkich z przeciwnej drużyny! Na celowniku na razie są Charlie i Candy, więc inni mogą czuć się bezpiecznie... na razie. Jeszcze nie wiedzą, co dla nich szykuję. :D Dobrze, że spostrzegają mnie jako cichego, zamkniętego w sobie chłopca - to mi tylko pomoże! Sammy: '''Hmm, ciekawe, co tym razem wymyśli Chris. '''Hope: Mam nadzieję, że coś łatwego tak jak np. wczorajsze wyzwanie. Sammy: Wątpię, bo wczorajsze wyzwanie nawet nie było punktowane. Chris zrobił je tylko po to aby nas podzielić na drużyny. Hope: No tak. Na Rachel zawinęło się stos pajęczyn, drużyna dopiero później to zauważyła. Candy: Emm... Rachel... Rachel: 'Co jest? Aaaaa!!! Co się dzieje?!! Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Weźcie to ze mnie, błagam, weźcie!!! ;( '''Sammy: '''Uspokój się! ''Rachel z krzykiem wybiegła ze strychu. '' Piętro 1, pokój 5 ''Wszyscy już nie spali po tym, gdy Chris ich obudził. '''Seth: '''Jak wam się spało? :) '''Sally: '''Goń się! '''Barbara: '''Ohh, było cudownie. Ten pokój jest wielki i przytulny, ale i tak jedna rzecz mi przeszkadza... '''Seth: '''Co takiego? '''Barbara: '''Spójrz na te ściany! Ten kolor był modny z 50 lat temu! '''Sally: '''Phi... ty i te twoje problemy... '''Barbara: '''Twoje nie są lepsze! '''Sally: Jasne... (pokój zwierzeń) Sally: Może powinnam być miła dla Barbary i związać z nią sojusz póki Seth tego nie zrobi? Z drugiej jednak strony ta dziewczyna mnie denerwuje! Sama nie wiem... Seth: Nie warto tracić na nią czasu Barbaro. :) Sally: 'Grr! '''Barbara: '''Wiesz co? Masz rację Seth! ''Barbara wystawiła język Sally. '''Sally: '''Hę? Ale o co ci chodzi? Ja nie próbowałam cię urazić, w dodatku bardzo podoba mi się twoja fryzura... '''Barbara: Naprawdę? :D Sally: '''Oczywiście. Nie wiem nawet z jakiego powodu się na mnie obraziłaś. Nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby żyć w zgodzie? '''Barbara: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Od teraz będziemy BFF? <333 Psiapsiółoooo! <333 '''Sally: Eeee... T... tak... pewnie... Barbara: Powiedziałaś to nieprzekonująco, ale ci wierzę! Barbara zaczęła skakać i piszczeć z radości. Sally: '''Co ty robisz? '''Barbara: Tak robią psiapsióły! <3 Skacz ze mną. <3 Barbara chwyciła Sally za rękę i kazała jej podskakiwać. Sally: '''Chyba raczej 5 letnie dziewczynki... '''Barbara: '''Co? Mówiłaś coś? Łiiii!!! '''Sally: '''Nie... (pod nosem) nie wierzę, że to robię. '''Barbara: '''Twoja kolej, Sally! '''Sally: Ehh... Łiii!!! Barbara: '''Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć. '''Paige: Wow! O_O Barbara: No co? Sally pokazała swoją prawdziwą, miękką stronę. Sally: Idę do kibelka! Sally wyszła. Seth: Sally wcale cię nie lubi. Barbara: Co? Jak to? Naprawdę tak myślicie? Dlaczego?! James: '''Po prostu to widać, uwierz nam. '''Paige: W dodatku to do niej nie pasuje. Barbara: Prawie wcale jej nie znacie, nie możecie jej osądzać! James: A czy ty ją znasz? Barbara: '''No... nie. ;c '''Paige: '''No właśnie! Ale nie przejmuj się, na świecie jest dużo fajniejszych ludzi. ;) '''Barbara: Dzięki za wsparcie Paige! Idę na solówę z tą j**aną dz*wką, p***dolona myśli, że jej wszystko wolno. Ja jeszcze pokażę tej su*e na co mnie stać! J**ana k**wa. Wszyscy zamarli. Wszyscy: '''O_O '''Thomas: To mi się podoba! Paige: '''Nie Barbara, nie rób tego! '''Barbara: '''Dlaczego? To dzięki tobie zrozumiałam, jaką świnią jest Sally! '''Paige: '''Ale... nie radzę ci, naprawdę. Ehh... teraz będzie na mnie? ;c '''Thomas: Lubię jak laski się biją! Paige: Pff... faceci... Hayley: '''Jejku, Barbara, Sally wygląda na taką z którą nie warto zadzierać, więc ja ci też nie radzę. Ale się wyspałam! Dzisiaj też musimy wygrać. :D '''Thomas: '''I wygramy! ;D '''James: Skąd ta pewność? Thomas: '''Po prostu tak czuję. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Jordan? '''Seth: Od rana go nie ma... Do pokoju weszli Dylan i Louis. Louis: '''Hej Hayley! '''Dylan: Cześć Hayley! Hayley: '''Ooo, cześć chłopaki, a co wy tu robicie? Hihi. :) '''Louis: '''Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. '''Dylan: Ekhem! Przyszliśmy! Louis: '''No tak, przyszliśmy. '''Hayley: '''Ojej, to bardzo miłe. Słodcy jesteście. :) '''Seth: Barbaro, możemy porozmawiać? Barbara: '''Jasne, o co chodzi? '''Seth: '''Nie tutaj, chodź w jakieś inne miejsce. '''Chris (przez megafon):' Za 10 minut macie przyjść do kuchni!!! ''Barbara na prośbę Seth'a wyszła wraz z nim z pokoju. '''Barbara: Mów o co chodzi! Brzmiałeś tak poważnie, jak moja matka, gdy wróciłam do domu z imprezy z facetem przypominającym mojego ojca. Okazało się, że to była kobieta i ją wywaliłam na zbity pysk z domu, nieźle się wkurzyłam! Seth: '''Hehe, nie, to nic poważnego. '''Barbara: Uff... w takim razie co? Seth: Chodzi po prostu o nasz sojusz. Pamiętasz, jak wczoraj go założyliśmy? Barbara: '''No tak. Co się stało? :< '''Seth: Nic, ale możemy już teraz obserwować innych, żeby kogoś wywalić... Barbara: Może Sally? Seth: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy, ale miej oko na wszystkich, ja też będę ich obserwował. '''Barbara: '''Tak jest kapitanie ciacho! '''Seth: To do roboty mała. ;) (pokój zwierzeń) Seth: Kapitanie ciacho?! Poważnie?! ' 'Kuchnia Wszyscy zebrali się w kuchni, drużyna Zombie usiadła w stoliku 1, a drużyna Szkieletów w 2. Chef podał wszystkim jedzenie, a Camilla za nim chodziła i się mu wyżalała. '' '''Chef: '''Kobieto! Odczep się ode mnie! '''Camilla:' Ale musisz mi doradzić, co ja mam zrobić w tej sytuacji. ;c Inaczej skończę jak Amber, która po romansie z Rick'iem i udowodnieniu, że Bridget i Ridge się kochają, została wyrzucona z miasta przez Stephanie. Chef: '''Oglądasz Modę na Sukces? <33 :O '''Camilla: '''No tak! A ty? '''Chef: Ohh... to taki wzruszający serial. ;( Aż łza mi się kręci w oku, gdy oglądam scenę, gdzie Stephanie umiera w ramionach Brooke, a Brooke płacze i później przychodzi mąż jej siostry - Bill, który ją pociesza, a później się całują koło martwej Stephanie. <3 Chef wziął chusteczkę i wytarł łzy, a inni zawodnicy mieli z niego niezły ubaw. Chef: '''A wy z czego się śmiejecie?!! Żreć to dzieciaki!!! Szybko!!! Jeszcze raz usłyszę jakiś śmiech, to będzie źle!!! '''Camilla: Chef'ie, nie przejmuj się nimi. Kiedyś los im się za to odpłaci i wpadną do pieca, tak jak Ridge. <3 Chef: 'Masz rację! Może omówimy ten piękny serial przy jakimś jedzonku? <3 '''Camilla: '''Jasne, chodź. <3 ''Chef i Camilla wyszli z kuchni. '''Sammy: '''Czyżby nowa para? :D '''Rachel: '''Hahahaha, na to wygląda! :D '''Hope: W sumie to pasują do siebie. XD Candy: '''Camilla mówiła, że ma męża... '''Rachel: To nie znaczy, że nie może zakończyć tego związku lub go zdradzić. Do kuchni wszedł Jordan. Thomas: '''Jordan! Nareszcie przyszedł. -.- Właśnie coś mi nie grało, że jest nas 7. '''Sally: '''Gdzie ty byłeś Jordan?! '''James: Nie odpowie ci, nie lubi mówić. ;) Sally: 'Pff... ja już go zmuszę, żeby mi odpowiedział! Co sobie ten chłoptaś myśli?! ''Sally wściekła wzięła Jordan'a za koszulkę. '''Sally: Chcesz coś powiedzieć?! Jordan bez jakichkolwiek emocji przyglądał się Sally. Sally: No co za człowiek! Thomas: '''Ignoruje cię. ;) '''Sally: Wcale mnie nie ignoruje! Seth: '''Spokojnie, Sally. Sally puściła Jordan'a i wzięła Seth'a za koszulkę. '''Seth: Nie uważasz, że to trochę za szybko? :> Sally się zdezorientowała po komentarzu Seth'a i go puściła. Sally: '''Bez takich głupich komentarzy! '''Seth: '''Mówię tylko to, co widzę. ;) A widzę piękną dziewczynę... '''Sally: No nie wytrzymam! Zamknij się!!! Sally próbowała rzucić się na Seth'a, ale Paige, James i Thomas ją przytrzymali. Barbara: '''I dobrze jej tak! Zdraciecka zołza, niech zostawi Seth'a w spokoju! '''Paige: '''Agresja nie jest dobra na rozwiązywanie problemów, Sally. '''James: Zgadzam się z tobą. Paige: Miło mi. :) James i Paige uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Barbara: 'Słuchajcie, może ktoś chce zjeść moje danie? Chętnie się z wami podzielę. ''Drużyna Barbary - Upiorne Szkielety spojrzeli się na danie, które się ruszało. '''Thomas: Eee... nie, dzięki... Barbara: 'To wygląda ochydnie, ja tego nie jem! ''Jedzenie ponownie się ruszyło, a Barbara się wystraszyła i stukła talerz. '''Thomas: '''Czy z tobą jest wszystko okej? '''Barbara: No co się gapicie?! Na co czekacie?! Posprzątać mi to, szybko! Barbara zaczęła piszczeć tak, że inne talerze też pękły. xD Barbara: No sprzątajcie to! Paige: 'Bez urazy, ale... no wiesz... to ty powinnaś to sprzątnąć. ''Wściekła Barbara spojrzała na Paige. '''Barbara: '''Mówiłaś coś?! Lepiej mi przynieś moją kosmetyczkę, bez niej się nigdzie nie ruszę! '''James: Jeszcze czego? Odczep się od Paige! Paige: 'Ohh, dzięki James. '''Barbara: '''Posprzątam to, jak mi przyniesiecie moją kosmetyczkę! No co za ludzie, mój tatuś by wam ani złotówki nie zapłacił za taką robotę! ''Do kuchni wszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Czas na wyzwanie... zaraz, co tu się stało? O_O ''Chris spojrzał na wszędzie pobite talerze, a wszyscy się niewinnie uśmiechali. '''Sally: '''Nie, nic... :) Prawda Barbara? -.- ''Barbara tylko przytaknęła. '' '''Chris: Nie ważne, ale lepiej dla was, żeby Chef tego nie zobaczył. Posprzątajcie to i zobaczymy się na piętrze 2. Uczestnicy wzięli się za sprzątanie. '' Piętro 2 ''Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na piętro 2, tak jak kazał Chris. Chris: Czas na wasze 1 drużynowe wyzwanie! Wiecie co to będzie? Wszyscy: '''? '''Chris: Na pewno się wam spodoba! Wszyscy: ?? Chris: 'Jeśli w ogóle przeżyjecie... '''Wszyscy: '??? 'Chris: '''Zagramy dziś w Okrutną Grę - sam ją tak nazwałem, świetna nazwa, nie? :D ''Cisza. '''Chris: Ehh... wiedziałem, że się wam spodoba. :/ Sammy: Możemy przejść do wyjaśnienia, na czym polega wyzwanie? Rachel: 'Racja, ile można czekać?! '''Chris: '''Ktoś tu jest zbyt niecierpliwy... ''Spojrzał na Rachel. 'Chris: '''Dam wam kartki i wylosujecie swoje zadanie. ''Chris wyciągnął kartki, a uczestnicy je wzięli. '''Candy: '''Na mojej kartce pisze, że mam się zmierzyć z kimś w pojedynku... '''Jordan: '''U mnie tak samo! '''Chris: '''Więc to wyzwanie jest dla was... uuuu, nieładnie, Jordan będzie bił dziewczynę. '''Candy: Uwierz mi, poradzę sobie! Hayley: '''Yyy... ja mam zadanie rodem z horroru. :c Boję się! Co to może być? :o '''Hope: '''Ja mam takie samo! '''Chris: '''Wy zmierzycie się w innym pojedynku. Będą dwa pomieszczenia i obie traficie do osobnych, ale będziecie mogli obserwować rywala przez kamerę umieszczoną w pokojach. Będziecie musiały wydostać się z pomieszczeń, ta która zrobi to szybciej - wygrywa. '''Hope: '''Tylko tyle? Łatwizna! :D '''Hayley: Uff... myślałam, że będzie coś trudniejszego. :) Chris: '''Taa... jest pewien haczyk, ale dowiecie się o nim w trakcie wyzwania. '''Sammy: '''Trafiłam kartkę z napisem Fotel Śmierci! What? :O '''Sally: Pff... ja tak samo. Co za badziew! Barbara: '''Ooo, ja też! '''Sally: '''Super! Mamy to samo wyzwanie. :) '''Barbara: Czyli nadal jesteśmy psiapsiółami? <333 My best friend. <333 Sally: '''Jasne! Dlaczego niby nie miałybyśmy nimi być? '''Barbara: No bo wiesz, myślałam, że ty mnie oszukałaś... Sally: '''No coś ty, kto ci takich głupot nagadał? '''Barbara: '''Ważne, że nasza przyjaźń nadal trwa. ^^ Łiii! <333 '''Chris: '''Eee... wy będziecie musiały sobie zaufać, bo tego będzie wymagało wyzwanie. Kto jeszcze trafił kartkę z takim napisem? '''Charlie: Ja! (pokój zwierzeń) Sally: Co?! Ja nigdy nie zaufam tej popieprzonej, naiwnej świrusce Barbarze! Chris: Pozostałych czeka najtrudniejsze wyzwanie, ale za to ich będzie najwięcej... Seth: '''Co?! To nie fair! '''Chris: '''Pozostali niech idą na strych, tam wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. Sally i Barbara vs. Sammy i Charlie ''Chris przyprowadził całą trójkę do tajemniczego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Wepchnął Barbarę na fotel, a obok leżał drugi i na tamten wepchnął Sammy. Związał on Sally i Sammy bardzo grubymi linami. '' '''Sally: '''Eee? '''Sammy: Nie mogę się wydostać! Możesz mnie rozwiązać?! Chris: '''To będzie zadaniem Barbary i Charlie'go. '''Sammy: Tylko tyle?! Sally: 'To chyba dobrze idiotko? '''Chris: '''Nie, to nie wszystko. Spójrzcie do góry. ''Sally i Sammy zrobiły to, co kazał Chris. '''Chris: I co widzicie? Sammy: '''Na de mną jest tylko jakaś głupia skrzynia! '''Sally: '''Na de mną tak samo! '''Chris: '''Ta skrzynia będzie spadać i wasi partnerzy muszą was uratować na czas, bo inaczej przegracie, a może nawet trafi w was skrzynia i... no chyba nie muszę mówić dalej. '''Sally: Nienawidzę cię Chris! Charlie: '''A są tu gdzieś nożyczki lub coś takiego? '''Chris: '''O nie, nie, nie powiem, musicie sobie sami radzić. :D '''Charlie: I ja mam z nią konkurować? Wskazał na Barbare, która gryzła linę. Barbara: 'No co? Smaczna jest! '''Chris: '''Radźcie sobie sami... tylko pamiętajcie o skrzyni! W niej macie również wskazówki, co dalej. ''Chris wyszedł i zamknął drzwi. '''Sammy: Na co czekasz? Rozwiązuj mnie! Chcesz, żeby ta skrzynia mnie zabiła?! Charlie: Ehh... może znajdę gdzieś coś do pomocy. Charlie podszedł do szuflady na przeciwko i zaczął je przeszukiwać. '' '''Sally: '''Ty też coś rób, idiotko! Przez ciebie przegramy! '''Barbara:' Nie mogę, połamię sobie paznokcia. Sally: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz! '''Barbara: No co? Sama cię rozwiąże! Barbara próbowała rozwiązać Sally, ale nie dała radę, bo liny były zbyt grube. Barbara: 'Yyy... i jak ja mam niby to rozwiązać? Żal! ''Skrzynia zaczęła lekko spadać w dół. '''Sally: Pośpiesz się! Barbara: Nie krzycz na mnie! Sally: Przez ciebie ta skrzynia na mnie zaraz spadnie, idiotko! Barbara: '''Co ty na mnie powiedziałaś? Myślałam, że jesteśmy psiapsiółami. ;( Zrobiłam nawet dla ciebie bransoletkę przyjaźni! '''Sally: '''Phi. Rozwiąsz mnie i będzie po sprawie. '''Barbara: Była wykonana z diamentów. ;< Sally: '''Z czego??? :O '''Barbara: No z diamentów! Tatuś mi ją kupił! Sally: '''Z prawdziwych diamentów?! '''Barbara: Jasne, że z prawdziwych! Tatuś dużo zarabia. <3 Sally: '''Skoro dużo zarabia, to po co zgłosiłaś się do programu? Mogłaś dać szansę innych. '''Barbara: Bo nie mogłam zawieść moich fanów. :c Kiedyś nagrywałam piosenki na youtube i miałam masę wielbicieli. Sally: '''Możesz zaśpiewać, ale pokażesz tą bransoletkę? '''Barbara: Jeśli ci tak na tym zależy. Barbara zaczęła piszczeć. Sally: Niech ktoś mi wsadzi zatyczki do uszu! Charlie: '''Co to było? O_O '''Sammy: '''Sally i Barbara... Przestańcie piszczeć dziewczyny! '''Barbara: Oj Sally, czy ja naprawdę piszczę? :c Barbarze zrobiła się łezka w oku. Sally: 'Nie, skądże. Ś-śp-śpiewaj dalej. ''Sally niewinnie się uśmiechnęła. '''(pokój zwierzeń) Sally: Barbara jest taka naiwna... ale dzięki niej mogę być bogata! :D No co? Pieniądze mi się należą za przebywanie z nią! Prawie dostałam zawału od tych jej piosenek. (pokój zwierzeń) Barbara: Mam wrażenie, że Sally nie zależy na naszej przyjaźni i chce mnie wykorzystać. Hihi, no co wy, na pewno tak nie jest. :D Dlaczego jej zależy na tej biżuterii? Ona kosztowała tylko jakieś 10 000 tysięcy, za tyle to ja sobie kupiłam jedynie torebkę... Dlatego wiem, że ona mnie nie oszukuje! Barbara: Psiapsióóóóółki wejdąąąą do póóóółki jak jakieś żulkiiii. <333 Lalalala Sally to moja najka, jeśli da mi na fejsie lajka. <333 Jeśli będę śpiewać, ty nie będziesz z nudów ziewać, bo... Tamara da ci dolara! <3 Barbara: Podobało ci się? :) Sally: '''Emm... tak, tak, jasne... A kim jest Tamara? '''Barbara: No to ja! Sally: '''Myślałam, że masz na imię Barbara... '''Barbara: No bo przecież mam! Głupiutka ty, hihi. Sally: Już nic z tego nie rozumiem... Barbara: 'Jejuuu, zapomniałam jak mam na imię, każdemu może się zdarzyć, nie? ''Skrzynia zaczęła spadać w dół. '''Chris (przez megafon): Przypominam wam o wyzwaniu! Nie ma czasu na pogawędki! Sammy: '''Znalazłeś coś, Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Nie, nic co mogłoby mi pomóc rozwiązać ciebie. '''Sammy: Szukaj jeszcze raz, szybko! Charlie: '''Nie ma sensu, przeszukałem wszystkie szuflady... '''Sammy: Zrób to jeszcze dokładniej. Charlie: Ale tam prawie nic nie ma! Sammy: 'Rób co ci każę, najwyżej na mnie zagłosujesz na ceremonii, a po za tym to ja ryzykuje, bo skrzynia mi wisi nad głową, a nie tobie! A czasu coraz mniej! '''Charlie: '''Skoro tak sądzisz. ''Charlie zaczął jeszcze raz przeszukiwać szuflady. Skrzynia spadała coraz szybciej. 'Sally: '''Aaaaaaa!!! Nienawidzę Chris'a!!! Jak coś mi się stanie, to pożałuje! ''Barbara przytuliła się do Sally. '''Sally: Co ty robisz? o.O Barbara: Żegnam się z tobą. Będzie mi cię brakowało. ;( Są tu jakieś zakupy? Chcę iść do sklepu. ;) Barbara wyszła przez drzwi, które były już otwarte, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział (Chris zamknął je tylko na czas, gdy związywał Sally i Sammy). Sally była czerwona z wściekłości. Sally: '''Gdzie ona pobiegła?! Wracaj tu, natychmiast!!! '''Charlie: Drzwi były otwarte przez cały czas? o.O Sammy: 'Ehh... świetnie... ''Charlie wybiegł z pomieszczenia. '''Sammy: Chwileczkę, a ty gdzie?! Wracaj tu! Sally: '''Wygląda na to, że zostałyśmy same. Zaraz na twój łeb spadnie wielka skrzynia, haha! '''Sammy: Zamknij się, na twój też, spójrz do góry. Skrzynia spadała coraz szybciej, a obie dziewczyny próbowały odsunąć się fotelem. Sammy: '''Kurczę, czy Chris chce nas zabić? ;/ '''Sally: Nie mam pojęcia, ale... Barbara, wracaj tu!!! Sammy: Ehh... pomogłabym ci, ale... Sally: Pomóż, błagam! Bardzo zależy mi na wygranej, a jeszcze bardziej na życiu! Sammy: Ale nie jesteś w mojej drużynie, przykro mi. Sally: '''Grr... i tak kłamałaś, niby jakbyś mi pomogła? '''Sammy: Sama pomyśl. Charlie, a ty gdzie?!! To chyba jakieś żarty! Sally się nad czymś zastanawiała. Sally: '''No tak, chyba wiem... '''Sammy: Phi, wygrana jest już nasza! Sally: '''Jakoś nie widzę tu twojego partnera. '''Sammy: Ja twojego też nie, a wiesz co? Pasujecie do siebie! Sally: Grr... Barbara! Wracaj tu natychmiast, bo emm... znalazłam twój telefon i tata do ciebie dzwoni!!! Barbara przybiegła niewiadomo skąd z piłą łańcuchową. Sally&Sammy: '''Aaaaaaa!!! '''Barbara: Co się tak drzecie?! Co, tatuś?! Dawaj mi go! Sally: 'Kłamałam, ale to wszystko dlatego, że musisz mi pomóc się stąd wydostać. '''Barbara: '''To wyjdź, drzwi są otwarte. '''Sally: J'akbym nie wiedziała. Nie widzisz bezmózga dziewczyno, że jestem przywiązana do tego fotela?! '''Barbara: No tak, ale przynajmniej wygodnie ci się siedzi, hihi. Sally: 'To nie jest śmieszne! I po co ci ta piła?! '''Barbara: '''Wpadłam na doskonały pomysł i rozwiąże te liny piłą! ''Barbara podeszła z piłą do Sally. '''Sally: '''Piłą?! Cię chyba porąbało?! Nawet się nie waż!!! Ty chcesz mnie zabić?! '''Sammy: '''Może niech najpierw powie, skąd ją wzięła? O_O '''Barbara: Mam swoje sposoby... Sammy przyglądała się całej sytuacji cicho się śmiejąc. Sally: '''A ty z czego się śmiejesz?!! Zamknij się, dobra?! '''Sammy: '''Nie, nic, po prostu masz bardzo fajną przyjaciółkę. :3 Barbara, podejdź tu do mnie, Sally powiedziała mi coś w sekrecie. Barbara podbiegła do Sammy. '''Sally: Nie słuchaj jej! Do pokoju wszedł Charlie. Sammy: Nareszcie! Gdzie ty byłeś, co?! Charlie: 'Spokojnie. Hej, co tu robi piła? o_o '''Barbara: '''Ja rozwiąże nią Sally! '''Charlie: '''Aha? O_O Nie wydaję mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł... ''Barbara już próbowała zrealizować swój plan. 'Charlie: '''Barbara, nie! ''Charlie zabrał Barbarze piłę. '''Sally: '''Dzięki Charlie, a ty Barbara chcesz trafić za kratki za próbę usiłowania zabójstwa?! Mogłam zginąć! '''Sammy: '''Ehh, na szczęście Charlie szybko zareagował. Ta blondyna na prawdę ma orzeszka zamiast mózgu! '''Sally: '''Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgadzam. '''Charlie: Nie czas na pogawędki... Barbara siedziała w kącie i płakała. Sally: 'A ty co ryczysz?! '''Barbara: '''Bo... ja nie chciałam... chciałam tylko pomóc. :C '''Sally: '''Oj dobra, już dobra. -.- Tylko mnie stąd uwolnij i będzie po sprawie! I nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Candy vs Jordan ''Candy i Jordan stali na ringu, a przed nimi Chris. '''Chris: '''Chyba znacie zasady... i nie bijcie za mocno, zwłaszcza ty Jordan! '''Candy: Nie uważasz, że to jest trochę niesprawiedliwe? Chris: Trochę, hehe. Jordan: '''A co, chcesz się poddać? '''Candy: Oczywiście, że nie! A ty kiedy się tak rozgadałeś? Wczoraj nie mogłeś wydusić ani słowa! Jordan: Niech cię to nie interesuje, chyba pamiętasz nasz układ? Candy: 'Nie i nie mam zamiaru pamiętać. '''Chris: '''Start! Emm... no to może ja już pójdę, ale pamiętajcie... będziecie obserwowani przez kamery. ''Pokazało się studio Chris'a w którym nikt nie siedział, było tam jedynie pudełko po lodach. '''Chris: Życzę miłego pojedynku, heheh. Chris gdzieś poszedł. Jordan: Naprawdę myślisz, że nas obserwujom? Candy: '''Pewnie tak, Chris zamontował kamerę nawet w toalecie. '''Jordan: Szkoda... Candy: Co masz na myśli? Jordan: Nie ważne, a czy kamera znajdowała się też w piwnicy? Candy: 'Niby skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! Nawet gdybym wiedziała, to bym ci nie powiedziała. ''Jordan niepewnie uderzył Candy, a ona odwzajemniła mu tym samym. On pociągnął ją za włosy. '''Candy: '''Ałć! '''Jordan: '''Teraz mów wszystko, co wiesz! '''Candy: Ale o co ci chodzi? Jordan: '''Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, mów wszystko co wiesz o tym mieście! '''Candy: '''Możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co ci chodzi?! '''Jordan: To ty wytłumacz to mi... Candy: '''Dobra, posłuchaj. Zgłosiłam się tylko do programu, który rzekomo miał się odbywać na wyspie, ale okazało się, że będziemy tutaj. To tyle, cała historia! '''Jordan: Jasne, jakoś mnie nie przekonałaś... Po co byś się zgłosiła. Candy: '''Emm... dla pieniędzy - tak jak wszyscy? Nie wpadłeś na to? '''Jordan: '''Nie wyglądasz mi na taki typ dziewczyny. '''Candy: '''Nie rozumiem? '''Jordan: Oj Candy, niby taka mądra dziewczyna, a nic nie rozumie. Candy: No to przestań grać w tą głupią grę i powiedz wprost o co ci chodzi! Co takiego kryje to miasto?! Hę? A pieniądze się wszystkim przydadzą, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego niby nie chciałabym ich wygrać? Jordan: Bo ty masz coś więcej... Candy: '''Co takiego?! '''Jordan: Nie zgrywaj głupiej! Candy: 'Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym mówisz. ''Candy i Jordan zaczęli się szturchać i siłować. 'Jordan: '''Spokojnie, zostaniesz tu już na zawsze... Tu jest twój dom! '''Candy: 'Że co proszę? Czy ty sobie ze mnie kpisz? Jordan przytulił się do Candy. '''Jordan: Witaj w domu Candy! Już nigdy się stąd nie ruszysz! Zamieszkamy tu razem po programie. Weź to... Jordan podarował Candy jakieś pudełko, nie wiadomo co było w środku. Jordan: 'Nie otwieraj, póki nie powiem ci, kiedy możesz. '(pokój zwierzeń) Candy: Kompletnie nie ufam Jordan'owi! Tylko o co mu chodzi? Może chciał mnie zmylić, ale rozsądek podpowiada mi, żeby nie przyjmować tego podarunku! Candy odsunęła prezent do Jordan'a. Candy: '''Nie, dzięki. Weź je, nie jest mi potrzebne. '''Jordan: '''Jest, nie wiesz jak bardzo, bo nie wiesz co jest w środku. '''Candy: W takim razie co tam jest? Jordan: Nie ma tak łatwo. Jesteś jedną z nas, prawda? Candy: '''Zadajesz coraz głupsze pytania! '''Jordan: Przyjmij to, błagam. Zapewnie ci dom! Candy: Człowieku, o czym ty gadasz?! Ja mam dom, mam rodziców i mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję! Jordan: 'Z nami będzie ci lepiej. Tylko my możemy cię uchronić od tego miejsca. Przekroczyłaś już Brightstone Hills, a ktokolwiek to zrobi, grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Weszłaś na ich teren, dlatego muszę cię chronić. '''Candy: '''Na ICH teren? I dlaczego mówisz o sobie w liczbie mnogiej? '''Jordan: '''Mówię nie tylko o sobie, ale o jeszcze paru osobach. Chcesz ich poznać? Wystarczy, że przegrasz, oboje przegramy. ''Jordan zszedł z ringu. '''Candy: A ty co robisz? Jordan: Rezygnuję... Jordan gdzieś odszedł. (pokój zwierzeń) Candy: Jordan jest na prawdę dziwny. Pierwszy raz mam taki mętlik w głowie! O co mogło mu chodzić? Chris mi musi to wyjaśnić. Ring Na ring wraz z Jordan'em przyszedł Chris. Chris: Jordan zrezygnował, dlatego to ty wygrywasz tą konkurencję Candy tym samym przyznając punkt dla swojej drużyny! Mógłbym wiedzieć dlaczego? Candy: 'Ja sama nie wiem, ale przecież WSZYSTKO kamerujecie. ''Mówiąc słowo wszystko spojrzała się wrogim wzrokiem na Jordan'a. '''Chris: '''No tak, ale akurat teraz byliśmy w moim domku i oglądaliśmy Modę na Sukces... to znaczy Chef oglądał i Camilla, nie ja! '''Candy: Mógłbyś mi coś wyjaśnić Chris? Chris: Jasne, ale pytania na koniec, nie ma czasu. Chris i Jordan poszli. Candy: 'Ehh... ''Jordan na chwilę się wrócił. 'Jordan: '''Położę to pudełko na twoje łóżko i pamiętaj, gdy będziesz chciała to je otwórz. Najlepiej jak najszybciej. Sally i Barbara vs Sammy i Charlie ''Charlie próbował rozwiązać Sammy. '''Charlie: Ehh... ;c Sammy: I jak? Charlie: Nie dam rady. :< Sammy: Postaraj się, wierzę w ciebie! Barbara: 'O! Mam nożyczki, ktoś chce?! '''Charlie: '''Ja! ''Barbara dała Charlie'mu nożyczki. '''Sally: '''Oszalałaś?! Czy ty w ogóle myślisz?! '''Barbara: Zazwyczaj chodzę albo stoję, ale czasami też myślę. :) Sally: To nie miało sensu... Charlie: Ha! Dzięki za pomoc! Charlie dolikatnie nożyczkami obciął liny, Sammy uwolniła się i wyszła z fotela. W tym samym czasie spadły obie skrzynie, jedna z nich na Sally. Barbara: Upss... myślicie, że coś jej się stało? Charlie: Może warto zawiadomić o tym Chris'a? Sammy: No to chodźmy do niego! Sammy i Charlie pobiegli do Chris'a i niedługo później zjawili się w pomieszczeniu razem z nim. Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że zwycięzcami tego pojedynku zostają Charlie i Sammy! '''Barbara: Jupiii!!! :> Sammy: Eee??? Barbara: 'Oł, to wy wygrywacie? Nie-jupi. :< '''Chris: '''Nie ważne, trzymajcie te skrzynie. ''Podał obum osobom skrzynie. '''Chris: Upss.. Sally? Nie wygląda za dobrze. No trudno, wracamy po przerwie do Totalnej Porażki: Tajemnic Brightstone Hills! Na chwilę pokazał się czarny ekran i później wszystko wróciło do normy. Wynosili Sally na noszach. Chris: '''Kurczę, nie postaraliście się dzisiaj Szkielety, jednak macie jeszcze szansę - ostatnie wyzwanie może was uratować. '''Charlie: '''A co z Sally? Nic jej nie będzie? '''Sammy: '''To zadanie było chore! '''Chris: '''Ciesz się, że przynajmniej ty jesteś cała. '''Sammy: '''Ehh... racja... '''Chris: Sally i tak zrobiła swoje i już nie będzie potrzebna w wyzwaniach. Charlie: '''A wróci do programu? '''Sammy: Od kiedy ona cię tak interesuje? xD Charlie: Od nigdy, po prostu się o nią martwię, bo może była wredna, ale nikomu bym nie życzył, żeby... eee... spadła na niego skrzynia podczas, gdy on byłby zawiązany grubymi linami i nie mógłby się wydostać? Sammy: '''Nikomu by się coś takiego nie przytrafiło, to jest mało realne... '''Charlie: Nam się przytrafiło! Sammy: To już inna sprawa, jesteśmy w reality-show, które prowadzi jakiś idiota! Chris: Ejj, ja tu jestem! Nieważne... Przejdźmy do kolejnego zadania. Chodźcie za mną, jedno z was pomoże swojej drużynie, ale zaraz wam wszystko wytłumaczę. A co do Sally - pewnie wróci, ale nie jestem tego pewien. Jeśli nie, to po prostu zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. Barbara: Nieeee, pewnie będzie za mną tęskniła. ;c <3 Charlie: No pewnie, że tak. Barbara: '''Serio? '''Charlie: Jasne, na pewno będzie tęskniła za kimś, przez kogo prawie umarła. Barbara: Uuuu, to superrr. <333 W takim razie ja bym też tęskniła za nią, gdybym przez nią prawie umarła. <333 Sammy (szeptem do Charlie'go):''' Lepiej nic do niej nie mów, ta dziewczyna w ogóle nie wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak sarkazm. '''Charlie: No tak... Jeszcze jedno Chris - po co nam te skrzynie? Chris: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie, cierpliwości. ;) Może dzisiaj, a może w następnym wyzwaniu, może nawet jeszcze później... zobaczycie, ale na pewno wam pomogą. ;D Strych Chris przyprowadził tu wszystkich uczestników oraz Cheff'a i Camille. Chris: '''Wasze kolejne wyzwanie! Nie powiem na czym polega, ale... '''Rachel: Nie powiesz?! No chyba sobie żartujesz! Co my, wróżki jesteśmy, że mamy zgadywać?! Seth: A gdzie jest Sally? Chris: Sally miała emm... mały wypadek, tak to nazwijmy. Seth: '''Co?! Co jej się stało?! Nie, żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale no wiecie... w naszej drużynie będzie o jednego członka mniej. '''Chris: Wybierzcie sobie jednego pomocnika, kogokolwiek chcecie. Upiorne Szkielety się naradzały. Seth: '''Właśnie teraz przydałaby się Sally. '''Paige: Ale jej nie ma, musimy wybrać kogoś innego. James: Ja bym radził nie brać nikogo z przeciwnej drużyny, a wy kogo proponujecie? Hayley: '''Może Candy? <3 '''James: Ona jest w przeciwnej drużynie! Hayley: No to co? Niech wam będzie, w takim razie zostali nam tylko Jordan, Camilla, Chef i Barbara, której i tak nie wybierzemy. :> Paige: Myślę, że Jordan jest już z nich najlepszy. Seth: 'Niech będzie... ''W tym samym czasie Wymarłe Zombie robiły to samo. '''Dylan: '''Ale czad! Będziemy mieć wspólnika! '''Louis: No. :> Więc kogo wybieramy? Dylan: '''Hayley! '''Louis: '''O tak, to dobry pomysł! '''Hope: '''Nie możemy wybrać Hayley chłopaki, skupcie się. Może niech Rachel kogoś zaproponuje? '''Rachel: Czekałam na to pytanie, hehe! :D Candy, Sammy lub Charlie - cała trójka na pewno nie będzie nas oszukiwać, bo należy do naszej drużyny i w dodatku jest dosyć dobra. Na pewno lepsza od nich. Wskazała na Camille, która spała na podłodzę i Barbare, która próbowała zawiązać swoje buty pomimo tego, że nie były one na sznorówki. xD Hope: Niech będzie Charlie. Kto jest za? Rachel: 'Nie mamy nic przeciwko. ''Drużyny po naradzie oznajmiły, kogo chcą na pomocnika. '''Chef: '''Mnie? :o Yeah! '''Seth: Eeee... nie? Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale... wybieramy Jordan'a. ;< Rachel: '''My natomiast zdecydowaliśmy się na Charlie'go. '''Chris: Wiecie co macie robić pomocnicy, tak? Wasze zadanie jest banalne! Charlie: Jasne. Jordan: Ehe. Chris wyrzucił jeszcze jakieś wiaderko i biegiem wraz z Candy, Sammy i Chef'em wyszedł z pokoju. Chef wrócił się po Barbare i Camille, którą wziął na ręcę, bo spała. Przed strychem zrzucił Camille i zamknął drzwi. '' '''Thomas:' Nie powiedział nam, co mamy robić. -.- Na czym polega zadanie Jordan? Jordan: Nie wiem. Hope: '''Charlie, na czym polega wyzwanie?! '''Charlie: Ja sam nie wiem. ;/ (pokój zwierzeń) Charlie: Chris powiedział nam, co musimy zrobić aby wygrać. To była trudność tego wyzwania - musieli sami się domyśleć, na czym ono polega, my jedynie mogliśmy pomagać. Rachel: Jak to nie wiesz?! Czy ty sobie z nas kpisz?! Charlie: Naprawdę... ;< Rachel: Ehh... w takim razie jak mamy to wygrać?! Dylan: 'Wyluzujcie, poradzimy sobie. <3 ''Dylan bardzo mocno uściskał Rachel. 'Rachel: '''Jasne... tylko mógłbyś mnie puścić? ''Dylan wykonał prośbę Rachel. '''Hope: A może zadanie polega na tym, żeby wydostać się z tego strychu? Po co by nas zamykał? Charlie: '''Sam nie wiem, ale to nie taki głupi pomysł. '''Rachel: '''Nie mam pojęcia, nie będę się bawiła w jakieś zgadywanki! Ale masz rację, coś w tym jest. '''Seth: '''Sprężajcie się! '''James: Ale... co mamy robić?! Seth: Jak to co? Myślcie... Paige: 'Brrr... czuję, jak coś po mnie pełza. Aaaaaa!!! '''Hayley: '''Uspokój się Paige, proszę. I tym razem musimy wygrać. <3 Jasne? :) ''Hayley przytuliła Paige. '''Thomas: '''Taka postawa mi się podoba laska! '''Hayley: Hihi. :D Paige: Macie rację, ale po mnie naprawdę coś pełza. ;( Hayley: Chwileczkę, po mnie chyba też... Aaaaaaa!!! Paige i Hayley szybko przeniosły się w inne miejsce. Seth: '''A wy gdzie?! Jordan, może nam pomożesz? '''Jordan: Ehe. Seth: '''Wolałbym usłyszeć coś innego od "ehe". '''Jordan: Masz jakiś pomysł? -.- Seth: No, mam... Może w tym zadaniu chodzi o to, żeby jak najdłużej pozostać na strychu? Thomas: '''To by miało sens! '''Jordan: No nie wiem... Seth: '''Chcą nas wystraszyć - sam widziałeś, co mówiły Hayley i Paige - coś po nich pełzało. Widziałeś, jak zaregowały, właśnie o to chodziło Chris'owi. '''Thomas: '''To jest... dobre! Chyba masz rację! '''Seth: Ciesze się. :D Jordan: Ja nadal nie jestem co do tego przekonany... James: Mnie to już nikt o zdanie nie zapyta. ;p Ja się zgadzam z Seth'em. Seth: No to już mam dwie osoby po swojej stronie. Seth wrednie uśmiechnął się do Jordan'a, a tamten lekko się zdenerwował. Seth: 'A wy dziewczyny, co o tym myślicie? '''Hayley: '''Jestem po stronie Seth'a... sorki Jordan. '''Paige: '''Ja też, przykro mi, ale to co on mówi jest narazie najbardziej sensowne. '(pokój zwierzeń) Camilla: E! Czy tu jest kamera?! Podziwiajcie moją piękną buźkę i ciało, podziwiajcie. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę skorzystać z kibelka, no już! Wiecie co? Ta woda jest nawet smaczna. Chcielibyście wiedzieć co było w tym wiaderku, co Chris wrzucił na strych? Robaki, węże (tak, pewnie jadowite) i takie tam, heheheeh. :D James: 'Paige, a ty jak myślisz - czym Chris chce nas wystraszyć? ''Cisza. 'James: '''Paige? ''Odwrócił się, a tam była Paige, którą dusił wąż. '''Thomas: '''Może tym? '''James: Nic ci nie jest?! James zabił węża. Thomas: Wow! To było niezłe! Paige: '''Nie, bardzo ci dziękuje, uratowałeś mi życie. Chris oszalał! '''Louis: Aaaaaaa! :c Widzieliście te węże? ;( Wynoszę się stąd! :< Dylan: '''Ja też stąd spadam! '''Rachel: '''Co?! A wy gdzie?! Jeszcze nigdzie nie wychodzimy, wyjdziemy dopiero, gdy ustalimy jakiś plan! '''Hope: '''Rachel ma rację, powinniście zostać. Co o tym myślisz Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Ja zgadzam się z dziewczynami. '''Dylan: Tu jest czadowo, ale tak ciemno i strasznie. ;< Louis: I... skąd się tu wzięły węże?!! ;(( Louis i Dylan weszli na jakąś stertę rzeczy, otworzyli okno i powoli zeszli, znaleźli się na dachu z którego również powoli schodzili. Rachel: '''Świetnie! O dwóch mniej! -.- '''Charlie: Spokojnie, i tak oni by nam za bardzo nie pomogli, hehe. Seth: '''Oni już wyszli?! Zmieniam plan, może nie chodzi o to aby jak najdłużej zostać na strychu tylko, żeby jak najszybciej z niego wyjść? Zaryzykujemy, połowa z nas się stąd wydostanie, a druga połowa zostanie. '''Thomas: '''To może niech ktoś zejdzie na próbę, żeby zobaczyć, czy jest bezpiecznie? '''Seth: Jasne, Thomas. Thomas: '''Cooo? '''Seth: '''Ty idziesz! '''Thomas: Nie! Dlaczego ja? Seth: Bo ty to zaproponowałeś. Thomas: Ehh... żegnajcie. ;( Oto moje ostatnie chwile... Paige: '''Nie gadaj głupot! Będzie dobrze. :) '''Hayley: Ja pójdę zamiast niego! Nie chcę tutaj przebywać, przeraża mnie ten strych, jak z resztą całe miasto... Hayley wyszła powoli przez okno. Jordan: '''Niech ona wraca, to nie jest dobry pomysł... '''Seth: Dlaczego? Czy ty o czymś wiesz? Jordan: N...nie, ale mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Seth: Twoje przepuszczenia nikogo nie obchodzą, Hayley nic się nie stało, teraz... hmm... może Jordan? Jordan: 'Ja nigdzie nie idę! '''Seth: '''Co wy na to? ''Wszyscy oprócz Jordan'a z Upiornych Szkieletów przytaknęli. '''Seth: James, Thomas, pomóżcie mi! Ty tutaj poczekaj Paige. Paige: Okej... James, Thomas i Seth wzięli Jordan'a, a następnie postawili przy oknie. Jordan: '''Dobra, dobra, już sam pójdę, ale żeby potem nie było, źle robicie, naprawdę źle! '''Thomas: '''Przestań już gadać, tylko idź! '''Charlie: '''Co on robi? :o '''Rachel: Hope, możesz na chwilę? Hope: Jasne, a o co chodzi? Rachel: '''O nic, ale jesteś jedną z nielicznych normalnych osób i... '''Hope: Hę? Rachel: Powiem prosto z mostu - chciałabym stworzyć z tobą sojusz. Hope: '''Tak od razu? '''Rachel: Czemu by nie? Ja wiem, komu mogę podarować swoje zaufanie i ty z pewnością jesteś taką osobą. Hope: W sumie to ci się nie dziwię, nam wszystkim zależy na dostaniu się jak najdalej. Rachel: '''Właśnie tak! Więc co ty na to? '''Hope: '''Zgadzam się. :) Tylko nawet nie próbuj zepsuć mojego zaufania do ciebie! '''Rachel: '''Jasne, ty też o tym pamiętaj. '''Hope: To co - wychodzimy? Rachel: Ehh... zaryzykujmy. Rachel i Hope wyszły przez okno. Charlie: Tak! Wygraliśmy! Charlie wyszedł przez okno. Seth: 'Co? Jak to?! Za nim! ''Seth wyszedł przez okno, a po nim inni z jego drużyny, którzy pozostali na strychu. Dom Kości, piętro 2 Wszyscy się tutaj zebrali. '''Chris: Wygląda na to, że dzisiejsze zadanie wygrały Wymarłe Zombie. Seth: Co?! Dlaczego?! Chris: 'Bo zadanie polegało na tym, że wygra ta drużyna, która szybciej wyjdzie ze strychu. Pomocnicy nie mogli wam o tym powiedzieć, ale mieli za zadanie pomagać. ''Upiorni Szkieleci wściekli popatrzeli na Jordan'a. '''Jordan: No co?! Przecież próbowałem wam pomóc, ale wy mi nie daliście dojść do słowa! Thomas: Najlepiej wszystko zgonić na nas. Chris: '''Widzimy się na ceremoni eliminacji w kinie Upiorne Szkielety. Spędzicie noc na strychu, a Zombie w pokoju 5. '''Hayley: Ale tych węży już tam nie będzie, prawda? ;c Chris: '''Nie wiem... chyba... '''Paige: Chyba?! Super! -.- Jordan: Pst, Candy! Candy: Czego chcesz?! Jordan: '''Pamiętaj o moim podarunku, zwłaszcza jeśli dzisiaj odpadnę, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie... Pomożesz mi, prawda? '''Candy: Zapomnij! Nie będę ci w niczym pomagała, to ty zawaliłeś zadanie, przykro mi... Candy odeszła. Jordan: '''Ehh... Przed eliminacją - u Wymarłych Zombie '''Sammy: Wiedziałam, że wygramy! :D Pokonanie ich było banalnie proste! Candy: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że do końca programu będziemy sobie tak radzili! '''Charlie: A ty Candy jakie miałaś wyzwanie? Candy: '''Miałam się bić z Jordan'em. '''Charlie: No co ty? Chyba cię nie uderzył?! Candy: Nie, spokojnie. Zrezygnował. Rachel: Zrezygnował? Ha! A to frajer! Louis: '''Ciekawe, kto dziś odpadnie... '''Hope: Może Sally? Sammy: 'Sally? :O Niby dlaczego? '''Hope: '''Bo drużyna może ją uznać za bezużyteczną po tym, jak wyjdzie ze szpitala. Przed eliminacją - u Upiornych Szkieletów ''Na strychu zostali tylko Seth i Barbara. '''Barbara: Czy mi się zdawało, czy coś ode mnie chcesz? Seth: Tak, ślicznotko. Barbara: '''Hihi! O co chodzi? :3 '''Seth: '''Musimy się pozbyć Jordan'a! Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Barbara: Sojusz? Że ja mam być z tobą w sojuszu? Łiii!!! Barbara zaczęła skakać z radości. Seth: '''Rozumiem, że się zgadzasz? '''Barbara: Jasne! Seth: '''A więc, będziesz robiła wszystko co ci każę piękna, jasne? '''Barbara: '''Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy! '''Seth: '''Więc się rozumiemy? '''Barbara: No pewnie. Seth: '''Pamiętaj, Jordan. '''Barbara: '''Okej, zapamiętam... chyba, hihi. '''Seth: Widzę, że się dobrze dogadujemy. :> Barbara: 'No wiadomo! :D '''Seth: '''Do zobaczenia na eliminacji. Kino - eliminacje ''Wszyscy zebrali się na eliminacje do kina, była już tam wściekła Sally. '''Barbara: Sally? Ty żyjesz! Barbara przytuliła Sally. Sally: Nie ruszaj mnie! To wszystko twoja wina! To ty dzisiaj odpadniesz! Barbara: '''Cooo? Ale myślałam, że... '''Sally: Mylisz się, ty nie myślisz! Zdążyłam już zebrać głosy na ciebie, więc się strzeż. Chris: '''Przejdźmy do eliminacji. Wasza drużyna niezbyt się zgrała i to dlatego dzisiaj się tu znajdujecie. Cukierki dostają... Paige! '''Paige: Uff... Te eliminacje zawsze są takie stresujące! Chris: A także Hayley... i James! Hayley: '''Łiiii!!! :D '''Chris: '''Nie przerywać mi! Cukierek wędruje również do... Thomas'a! '''Thomas: Wiedziałem... Chris: Zostały tylko 4 osoby, które otrzymały głosy. Jordan - niektórzy obwiniali cię za przegraną, Barbara - nawet nie próbowałaś pomóc Sally! Seth - nie wszystkim spodobało się, że dowodziłeś w wyzwaniu i... Sally? Sally: 'Co?! Kto na mnie głosował?! ''Sally spojrzała na Barbare. '''Barbara: '''Nie patrz na mnie, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, przysięgam! '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Kolejny cukierek jest dla... . . . Sally! '''Sally: Phi! Macie szczęście! Chris: 'Cukierka również dostaje Seth. ''Seth zadowolony złapał cukierka i uśmiechnął się do Sally. '''Sally: '''Grr! '''Chris: Barbara czy Jordan? Jordan czy Barbara? A ostatniego cukierka zdobywa... . . . . . . . . . . Osoba... Sally: Ha! Czyli Barbara odpada? Barbara: Co? Jak to? Chris: Nie dokończyłem. -.- ... Barbara! Sally: '''Hahahahahaha! Dobrze ci tak, nara! '''Chris: '''Chwileczkę, nie tak szybko Sally... '''Sally: '''Co? :O '''Chris: '''Powiedziałem, że Barbara dostaje ostatniego cukierka, więc to Jordan odpada. '''Jordan&Sally: Ehh... Barbara: Tak! Chris: Jordan, udaj się na Wzgórze Wygnania i odleć Balonem Wstydu. Wzgórze Wygnania Jordan powoli wchodził na górę. Niechętnie wszedł do balona i odleciał. 'Jordan: '''Jeszcze mnie pożałują! Na szczęście Candy nadal ma ode mnie ten prezent, buhahaha. Musi go otworzyć, po prostu musi! :/ Candy, jeśli będziesz to oglądała to wysłuchaj mnie... ten podarunek ode mnie to... ''Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo balon zaczął strasznie szybko spadać, było słychać tylko krzyk Jordan'a. 'Chris: '''Już 2 frajer z głowy! Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Candy się dowie o co chodziło Jordan'owi? Jakie następne wyzwanie czeka naszych uczestników? Jak przegrani spędzą noc na strychu? Dziś zostały stworzony pierwsze sojusze - jak uczestnicy sobie w nich poradzą? Żeby się dowiedzieć tych i wiele innych rzeczy, oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... Tajemnicę... Brightstone... Hills! ''Pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Podobała ci się eliminacja? :D Tak Nie Podobał ci się odcinek? :) Tak Nie Której drużynie kibicujesz? Wymarłym Zombie Upiornym Szkieletom Kto jest twoim faworytem? Barbara Sally Seth Sammy Charlie Candy Paige James Louis Dylan Thomas Rachel Hope Hayley Kogo lubisz NAJMNIEJ? Barbare Sally Seth'a Sammy Charlie'go Candy Paige James'a Louis'a Dylan'a Thomas'a Rachel Hope Hayley Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tajemnice Brightstone Hills - odcinki